LE CONTEST
by Firestorm Nauralagos
Summary: Are you really bored right now? Are you lacking in inspiration? Do you want to see this fandom grow even more awesome than it already is? You should definitely check out this here contest, then. No, seriously. Do it. I will Jedi Mind Trick you if necessary. Mwahaha. ALL DETAILS CAN BE FOUND IN THE FORUM "SO YOU WANT TO WRITE A STORY?"


_**A/N: **__So, I may have borrowed this method of introducing contests from my friend, Tune4Toons. (Who is awesome, by the way.) This oneshot will feature __**Pyromancer**__!Firestorm, __**Necromancer**__!Firestorm and __**Diviner**__!Firestorm, since I didn't feel like referencing my various fanfictions and was way too lazy to create new characters simply for this oneshot and HOLY CRAP THIS IS A LONG SENTENCE. I apologize. You are now allowed to breathe._

_Ahem._

_The details and rules about the contest will, in part, be explained in this here oneshot. However, I highly suggest you check my forum "So, you want to write a story?" for all the official stuffs in a clearer format._

_\m/_

_**P.S. The characters shall be referred to as Pirestorm, Nirestorm and Direstorm since I don't feel like writing out Pyromancer!Firestorm or whatever every time she speaks. I'm lazy. So sue me.**_

"Hey Nirestorm. Hey Nirestorm. Hey Nirestom. Hey Nirest-"

"If you poke me one … more … time ..._I willbite your fingers off_."

"But I'm borrreeeddd!" Pirestorm flopped dramatically onto the couch. "I shall die of sheer boredom!"

Nirestorm rolled her eyes and went back to typing with a completely apathetic expression. "Not a me problem. Go do something else."

"Ugh." She sat up and twiddled her thumbs, looking around for some way to occupy herself. "Hey Direstorm. Hey Direstorm. Hey Direstorm. Hey Direstorm."

"Yes, Pirestorm?"

"I'm bored. Do you have anything fun for me to do?"

The Diviner gave a small shrug. "I don't know … maybe you could make balloon animals?" she suggested softly. "That was fun last time …"

"Absolutely not," Nirestorm interrupted shortly, glowering at the two other wizards over the top of her laptop. "That's too noisy. How about something _quiet_, like reading a book?"

"But I've already read all of my books!"

The Necromancer gaped at her. "All of them?" she repeated, thinking of the massive bookshelves that lined the house.

Pirestorm seemed offended. "You doubt my skills."

"Fan fictions, then."

"I read all of those, too."

"I have an idea," Direstorm whispered, raising her hand a short ways into the air. "Why don't you start a fan fiction contest, Pirestorm? We could help you with it, if you'd like."

"That's a great idea!" The Pyromancer ran across the room and threw her arms around Direstorm's neck. The quiet girl glanced helplessly towards Nirestorm, who only smirked.

"_You problem_," she mouthed.

"Lemme think …" Pirestorm released Direstorm and started pacing, tapping a pencil against her upper lip as she mused over her new idea. "It should be something really cool and original! I mean, there are lots of very good stories about the Malistaire quest, but … something new would be nice, you know?"

"I'll play scribe," Nirestorm intoned grumpily, pulling up a new notepad file.

"Coming up with complete plots is hard to do, though," Direstorm informed her hyper friend. "Why not make the requirements about the main character instead?"

"Hmmm … I like it!" Pirestorm nodded in satisfaction. "Make a note of that, Minion." She tapped Nirestorm on the head, and the Necromancer flinched away. "Okay, here's the plan: the contest will require all participants to use either an NPC that isn't commonly used in fan fictions, or to use a character that isn't a human."

"Okay, I'll admit it- I'm slightly impressed," the slightly-less-grumpy scribe stated.

"What do you mean by 'uncommonly used NPCs'?" Direstorm asked.

"Well, not Malistaire, first of all. He's in everything. Malorn Ashthorn appears in half the O.C. stories I've read, too, and maybe the Headmaster and Nolan Stormgate should also be excluded as options for the main character."

"So if I wanted to write about Gretta Darkkettle or Dworgyn, that'd be okay?" Nirestorm asked.

"Yeah; they don't show up, like, ever. That would be cool to see!" Pirestorm was getting more and more excited about the idea; that much was obvious. Her enthusiasm was infectious; even Nirestorm was starting to show interest.

"And I could write about Callie or Bubbles?" Direstorm named first her pet, and then her favorite summon-minion.

The Pyromancer shrugged. "Sure, as long as they aren't human O.C.'s."

"There'd better be a rule about grammar and spelling," Nirestorm added, typing furiously. "Anyone who wants to join this thing will have to edit his story at least twice."

"How about we just put in 'Check your spelling?'"

"Fine."

"Okay … it's May fifth right now," Direstorm stated, checking her watch. "How about we have the contest run until the first of September? That will give the contestants plenty of time to write … say, 2,000 words?"

"Sounds good," Pirestorm agreed. "They won't have to stop at 2,000 though- if this is to expand the originality aspect of the Wizard101 fandom, the main goal is just to get more creative stories out there, and not necessarily to write under a limit. In fact, Nirestorm, just write down that there won't be a length limit."

"The story doesn't have to be complete by September 1rst, then?" the Necromancer attempted to clarify.

"Nah. We'll just be judging whatever's up by midnight that night."

Direstorm pressed a finger to her cheek as she thought. "How will we know who's going to be participating?" she asked.

"All the participants can just go to our forum to sign up- you know, 'So, you want to write a story?' They can ask any questions and stuff there, too."

"I'm putting in a rule about bashing or flaming other writers' stories," Nirestorm stated. "Cyber bullying isn't acceptable, not even against your contest rival. That will lead to immediate disqualification from the contest."

"I like that rule. That's a good rule," Pirestorm decided. "Any thoughts on what the prize should be?"

"Probably just bragging rights- at least until we do some more research on what's generally given as a prize to contest winners," Direstorm suggested with a shrug. "Bragging rights are pretty cool, you know."

"True, true … is that it?"

"Ratings," Nirestorm called without looking up from the computer screen.

"Right! Rating requirements … anything's pretty much okay. Do either of you have problems with M rated fics?" Both Direstorm and Nirestorm shook their heads. "Sweet. So … any rating K through M is okay."

"I'd say we've got a pretty good contest here, Pi. Nice thinking. I'll go set up the forum thread now." The three friends hurried off to begin preparations for the upcoming contest.

_**A/N**__: Yeah, so the writing on that wasn't especially spectacular …. xP It's 11:30 and I got 5 hours of sleep last night, 'kay? I sleepy. Writing shall be better once I actually get back into the habit of writing stuff, but for now the hiatus is still on- reading is something I am capable of, while writing takes just a little too much time/effort that I don't have right now._

_As stated previously- go check out the LE CONTEST thread in "So, you want to write a story?" which I am going to go update literally right this second. You can read the nice, neat list of rules there, and you can also sign up for le contest._

_Although I'm a day late …. MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU. xD_


End file.
